Good Old Boys
Created by: Garry Stahl, Jay Hailey *'Number of Members:' Unknown - Anywhere from 1/3rd to 1/2 the senior Officer Corps *'Nature of Members:' Starfleet officers, former Starfleet in industry and politics *'Organization:' Military, if any. *'Game Propose:' To embody the self assured arrogance and cronyism that can afflict Starfleet, to oppose the PCs *'Campaign Purpose:' The Best of the Best, these people represent officers who have reached the high level of command and have earned their position. *'Public or Secret?:' Secret. So secret that many members don't even realize they belong to this group. *'Relative Wealth:' Great: These people can influence the direction of Starfleet's expenditures, efforts and focus. Their influence could be measured in billions of credits *'Publicly Stated Goal:' The same as any Starfleet Officer, to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to Boldly go where no being has gone before, and to safeguard The Federation against attack. *'Real Goal, if different:' Added to the public goal to make sure that the traditions and culture of Starfleet aren't diluted or side tracked by newcomers without the proper cachet of experience and respect. *'Group advantages:' Well networked and mutually supported. *'Group disadvantages:' They tend to be thrown off their stride by new developments. *'Special Abilities:' They can rally large numbers of starships and personnel to a cause. they represent a superior military force in the known galaxy. *'Special Disadvantages:' Vulnerable to corruption from within, vulnerable to a ossified thought process. Members are liable to called into life threatening situations. *'Who belongs:' Many experienced officers who have risen through the ranks to commander and above. *'Who doesn't belong:' Outsiders, people who don't follow the "Starfleet Way", People who confront the Old Boys network with it's flaws or new situations to adjust to. *'Those in favor:' The Old Boys. People who feel Starfleet should focus more on defense and less on exploration. Ship bunnies. *'Those opposed:' Officers and civilians who feel that Starfleet should remain an exploration and discovery based service. Pirates and raiders. *'Headwaters Location:' Usually at or near Starfleet Command or in command of the newest, hottest ship off the slips. *'Area of Operation:' All over the Federation and occasionally beyond. *'Public Face:' Starfleet PR. The Human Adventure Continues. Be one of the Best of the Best. *'Notable Members:' Admiral Leyton - Leyton retired into politics. He remains part of the network. Admiral Turkhan, Captain Collins, Captain Kennedy, *'Notable Opponents:' Admiral Quinn, Admiral Picard, Fleet Captain Kirk, Commodore O'Keefe, Captain Riker, Captain Katasai *'Notes:' Most Starfleet members are not aware that Starfleet can be broken down into this group and it's opposing group, the Conspiracy of Light. The very division itself is debatable. 90% of all active duty Starfleet people, (Including some of the members listed) actually have one foot in this group and one in it's opposition. Even the most hard core member of this group (Admiral Leyton) have served on Starships out on the frontier and are no strangers to the sorts of weirdness this implies. Except for a very, very few people, Most members of both groups and all the in betweeners usually have the Federation's best interest at heart, if different priorities for how to advance that goal. Category:Groups Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek Category:ST-OM